Drugs, Sex,Change
by babyphat8701
Summary: Full summary inside, Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Summary: Hermione is tired of being the quiet, no-it-all little bookworm she always was, she's sick of being the bushy haired, buck-toothed nerdy girl who no guy will ever talk to unless they have questions about some type of essay. Well when she comes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year…everyone's going to see a difference…maybe even for the worst?  
Summary cont'd: Hermione has also made Head Girl...and guess who's made Head Boy…that's right! Draco Malfoy! Please R&R!

Rated: M for mentioning of drugs, cussing, some sexual content, and physical abuse.

Drugs, Sex,…Change

Chapter 1: Prolouge

By:babyphat8701

Hermione sat on her front porch, watching the new neighbors unload everything out of their U-Haul truck. She had seen that they had a daughter around her age, and Hermione had to say she looked like a bad-ass. She had a tattoo of a skull with an arrow through its head on her right lower hip, her belly button pierced with small square diamonds, her hair dyed a purplish red color starting from midway up her hair, leading downwards where it ended with a sort of redish orange color.

"Hey!" The girl yelled at Hermione. "Com'mere!" She shouted.

Hermione got up and walked to the opposite side of the street where the girl stood.

"Wanna go to the mall?" She said shrugging carelessly.

Hermione thought about it for a second…'_Maybe this girl could help me…maybe shes my answer to everything...'_ "Yah, sure sounds cool."

And that's how it all started.

This was just a prologue but please R&R! If y'all think I should continue then please say so, If you think sumthin is missing, tell me!


	2. Bad Ass at Hogwarts

Summary: Hermione is tired of being the quiet, no-it-all little bookworm she always was, she's sick of being the bushy haired, buck-toothed nerdy girl who no guy will ever talk to unless they have questions about some type of essay. Well when she comes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year…everyone's going to see a difference…maybe even for the worst?  
Summary cont'd: Hermione has also made Head Girl...and guess who's made Head Boy…that's right! Draco Malfoy! Please R&R!

Rated: M for mentioning of drugs, cussing, some sexual content, and physical abuse.

**Drugs, Sex,…Change**

**Chapter 2: Bad-Ass at Hogwarts**

By:babyphat8701

Hermione stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. She could swear that she saw every guys attention focusing on her. And why wouldn't they have. She had grown…well…changed quite a lot over the summer. She had straightened her hair and highlighted it with blonde streaks, on her face she had on light pink blush and lip-gloss. On her ears she had put on hoop earrings and had a stud on the top part of her right ear. She had decided to wear a baby blue crop top, which stopped right above her bellybutton exposing her new bellybutton jewel and her play-boy bunny tattoo on the lower left side of her stomach. To go with the crop top, she had put on a deep sea blue v-string thong and low rider jeans. _'This is going to be my year…' _Hermione thought to herself as she walked up towards Ron and Harry's gawking faces.

"Hey guy's what's up?" She said smiling innocently.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with our best friend?" Ron said still eyeing her up and down. She giggled slightly. "Still have that humor in you I see."

Harry finally spoke. "You're…you…I…different." He said while staring at her mid-riff. (A/N not sure if I spelt that right) "Yah, I decided it was time for a change." She said while looking down at her bellybutton.

(Draco's POV) (It's going to be showing Draco's point of view, like what he's doing but I'm not going to use the word I when its his POV, I'm just gonna use his name and stuff…just letting you know for future preferences)

Draco had been talking to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle about that stupid _mudblood. _"She's so ugly, that compared to McGonnagal, McGonnagal is hott!" Draco laughed at his joke and waited for the other Slytherin's to laugh. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all stared at each other and then started laughing nervously. Draco stared at them for a second and then continued talking. "You know, I'm wondering if she'll even bother to show up this-," Blaise interrupted him, "Who…is…that?" He said nodding his head towards a girl standing in front of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "What's she doin with Ol' Potty and Weaslebee?" He said to Draco, until he noticed he was already walking towards her.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry about her new friend Evon, when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her ask what she was doing talking Potty and the Weasel.

Hermione spun around to say something to the voice, when she was met with a pair of cold, gray eyes. That could only be one person…Draco Malfoy.

"MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted, his eyes widening with shock and lust. Hermione just put her hands on her hips while he looked her up and down. "Yes, ferret boy?"

"You…you're…oh my god."

"Yah, okay, whatever. You see this year I'm not gonna take anymore of this mudblood crap. I'm Head Girl, so this means I have power over you, in other words…don't screw with me." ' Wow, he certainly has changed over the summer,' thought Hermione staring at the tight black t-shirt which was flattering his chiseled abs and humongous and well toned arm muscles. She then allowed herself to look downwards and saw a very large bump rising a bit upwards in his jeans. 'God I guess when I overheard Pansy saying he was big…she wasn't lying…HOLY SHIT I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT MALFOY THIS WAY! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE FUCKING THINKING ABOUT HIM AT ALL…'

'But he is hott and you know it…'

'But he's Malfoy…'

'But he's finnneee…' rang a sing-song voice in the back of her head.

'I'm not even going to think about this anymore, so what if he's hott, he's the one that teased me all those years ago, and now…I'm gonna get my revenge." Hermione smiled mischievously at the thought until a familiar voice snapped her out of it.

"Why don't you just take a picture Granger, it'll last longer." Malfoy said while smirking at her.

"Oh shut the hell up you worthless piece of shit."

"Ooo…Granger got an attitude over the summer." Draco said smugly.

"Yah, I did so you can just kiss my ass you son of a bitch." Hermione felt hott breath on top of her hair, and sure enough, there was Snape standing at least 1 foot above her, looking down at her as if she was gum on his shoe.

"Miss. Granger," Snape said with a hint of iciness in his tone. "Did my ears decieve me or did you just use foul language when you clearly know that it is against school rules."

'God…I hate when he asks the most obvious questions.'

"Yes, sir…" She mumbled under her breath. "Hmmm…I see," He said with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. "30 points from Gryffindor." Snape said icily as he headed towards the H.E train entrance. (Hogwarts Express) "Oh, by the way Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you need to gather your things and head to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment."

"I swear one day I am going to take all that greasy hair of his, rip it off his head, and stuff it down his throat with his own wand and then shove his wand up his ass!" She cried out loud.

"Wow, who knew a little mudblood like you knew such naughty words." He said sounding as though he was a kindergarten teacher. "I think it's time for your time out." He said reaching out to pinch her cheek, but his hand was suddenly slapped away.

"Why don't you go back to your little fat friends over there ferret boy. Like I said before I'm not going to take any of your crap this year because I am Head Girl, and I control you."

He chuckled to himself. "Didn't you just hear Snape ,Hermione…oh no that's right, you were probably too busy cussing him out. Oh well, you'll find out for yourself soon enough."

"Oh whatever, go suck your…" She began but was cut off by Malfoy.

"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood…you really need to learn how to control your temper or I might be tempted to do something…unforgivable…" He said while staring at her dangerously, Hermione could have sworn she saw his eyes change colors.

"Whatever." She said pushing past him. "Harry, Ron, I'll catch up with you later after I meet the new Head Boy." She said disappearing into the entryway she had saw Snape exit into to.

(Draco's POV)

'This should be interesting…'

Ok That's the end of Chapter 2. Please R&R and tell me wut you guys think!


	3. In The Head's Compartment

Summary: Hermione is tired of being the quiet, no-it-all little bookworm she always was, she's sick of being the bushy haired, buck-toothed nerdy girl who no guy will ever talk to unless they have questions about some type of essay. Well when she comes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year…everyone's going to see a difference…maybe even for the worst?  
Summary cont'd: Hermione has also made Head Girl...and guess who's made Head Boy…that's right! Draco Malfoy! Please R&R!

Rated: M for mentioning of drugs, cussing, some sexual content, and physical abuse.

(A/N: Ok I know in the 2nd chapter I sorta said shes going to be a bad-ass but I changed my mind. She'll still have a really bad attitude and deal with abuse and drugs and stuff and I might add Evon in this whole thing , but Hermione won't be a complete bad-ass…just very mouthy.)

**Drugs, Sex,…Change**

**Chapter 3: In The Head's Compartment**

By:babyphat8701

(Hermione's POV)

'God what an insufferable asshole' Hermione thought as she stepped into the Head's compartment. "I can't wait until I'm away from him for good." She said while looking at her freshly manicured nails.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" said a voice coming from the door. Hermione spun around in surprise. "What are _you _doing here!" She shouted at him. "This compartment is only for Head's!" She said smugly.

"Well in case you didn't realize, _mudblood_ , I am Head Boy." He smirked.

"And what did you do to get Head Boy…sleep with Snape? I always thought something had been going on with you two…" She said smiling at her remark.

"No, but I'm sure you must have slept with the old fart Dumbledore to get Head Girl…no, no, no…that wouldn't happen. Merlin knows not even a troll would want to sleep with a mudblood like you." He said glaring at her.

"You know that any guy on this god damn train would give up their penis just to touch me." She said walking up so close to him, she could feel his breath on the tip of her nose. She backed up a little bit and just stared at him.

(Draco's POV)

Damn…why the bloody hell is the mudblood staring at me like…that! It really is quite unnerving. Quite disgusting. Quite..ooo blue thong…oops..wait…not thinking about that..Odd as it was, I stood where I was and just stared right back at her. It was if it was some sort of staring competition was going on between us.

I then noticed that her eyes were starting to droop. _'Yes…yes…'good, my little mudblood. You will lose! LOSE I SAY!' _I cackled away evilly inside my head and then I realized I was not thinking right. (A/N-I have no clue where all this is coming from, feel free to burn me in the reviews)

I walked past her and put my trunk on the top rack and sat down on the far left corner compartment, opposite of where Hermione was sitting. _'What in Merlin's name was I just doing that for..?" _

(Hermione's POV)

I just kept staring into those blue, gray eyes. It was so strange…it was like I was being sucked into heaven as crazy as it sounds. But it was still the most awkward moment I had ever experienced in my entire life. But I had to keep remembering what Evon said, "Don't ever stay with only one guy, don't ever fall for one guy, they are your plaything, your advantage, you are always in control."

Even though she had this sentence, memorized in her mind, and had said it every night for the past summer, I still couldn't take my eyes away from those pearly blue eyes…

_'Heheheee…you won't win Draco…mahahahahahaa you are mine! I shall win! WIN WIN WIN I SAY!' _'Holy hell…what exactly had she been smoking…' 'But somehow…_I can't tear myself away…' _(A/N-Again, I have no clue where this was all coming from, burn away.) Then she watched as Malfoy moved around her to put his trunk on the top rack, so she just decided to sit down on the compartment seat and wait for Professor McGonnagal to explain their duties of the Head's further, and as if suddenly on cue, McGonnagal had just entered the room and sat down at the far right hand corner of the compartment.

(Normal POV)

Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat. "Hello Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I have some…rather upsetting news for you. Well, Ms. Granger's room has been…well…_tampered with_…putting it simply. Apparently, a few Slytherins from last year thought it would be a good laugh if the last Head Girl had come to her room on the last day of the year, only being welcomed to a room filled with Puking Gas and green slime all over her walls! Honestly, I was so embarrassed that I…well anyway you ," She said nodding towards Hermione. "and Mr. Malfoy are going to have to share a room."

"WHAT!" Malfoy shouted. Hermione was too busy looking at her nails to care or notice. "Huh…what, did you say something?" She said, looking straight at Professor McGonnagal. "Ms.Granger, you and Mr.Malfoy are going to have to share a room together…not to mention a bathroom, common room, and kitchen and dining area.

Hermione just stared at her and then looked over at Malfoy…a look of pure hatred on his face, then had plastered an unrecognizable look on her own. "Oh that's no problem, it'll be just a better way for Malfoy and I to get to know each other." She smiled falsely at the professor.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'm glad you have handled this situation so well," She looked over at Malfoy. "What about you Mr. Malfoy. Are you mature enough to handle this?"

He nodded dumbfoundedly.

"Good. Now you have several tasks this year to complete as Head Boy and Girl. But the most major would have to be…" She handed them a sheet that listed all their tasks.

"The Yule Ball!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. And as it is a school policy, I am sorry that I have to inform you that you two will be required to attend the Yule Ball together as a couple.

"Hell no." Malfoy replied.

"Sure, whatever." replied Hermione gripping her arm as if she was about to pass out.

"Good, and Malfoy, please refrain from using that sort of language. 10 points from Slytherin, and while were on the subject…MISS GRANGER WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING!"

Hermione looked down are what Professor McGonnagal was referring too. "A thong." She said simply. "Ms. Granger you know that is against school rules to show undergarments or your mid-riff. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take 20 points from Gryffindor." Hermione could have sworn McGonnagal say, "It's a damn shame we had that free to decide what you want to wear rule added…damn, damn, damn…" she said while walking out of the compartment.

As soon as Hermione knew McGonnagal was out of the hallway, she reached up over Malfoy and took down her trunk, opened it, and pulled out a small blue container that had the word's _Rubbermaid _on them. Hermione flipped the lid open and grabbed 6 beers and headed back over to her side of the compartment and sat down again.

She remembered what Evon had told her about all the drinking levels and what they did to you:

Flashback

Evon shouted over the loud booming music in the back ground, "Hermione were girlfriends so since you're new with this crowd I'm gonna let you in on all the things that happen to you with each number of drinks you have," She said holding out her hand, as if ready to count each number on her finger,

"1 Drink: Encourages you to get another

2 Drinks: You might start to doze off

3 Drinks: Might start to act a little stupid

4 Drinks: Nobody can understand a damn thing you're saying

5 Drinks: Can't see anything straight and you'll start to trip over people a lot

6+ Drinks: You'll have one hell of a hangover!

See how good of a friend I am, this will be helpful info in the fu-HEY RICKY! WOO COME ON OVA HERE BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She had said pushing Hermione out of the way to go see "Ricky".

End Of Flashback

She shook the thought out of her head and thought to herself, 'Oh well this is an emergency. Desperate times call for desperate measures.' she thought while pulling off the top of a beer and gulping it down like her life depended on it.

Malfoy just stared at her in disbelief. "Errr…mudblood…not that I care…but uh…you should slow down on those." He said watching her already halfway through her 2nd one.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, if you don't care then don't try to tell me what I should or shouldn't do." She said flipping open the top to her 3rd beer.

"Fine, whatever mudblood…go ahead and intoxicate yourself see if I care."

And that's exactly what she did.

Please R&R!


	4. Intoxicated

Summary: Hermione is tired of being the quiet, no-it-all little bookworm she always was, she's sick of being the bushy haired, buck-toothed nerdy girl who no guy will ever talk to unless they have questions about some type of essay. Well when she comes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year…everyone's going to see a difference…maybe even for the worst?  
Summary cont'd: Hermione has also made Head Girl...and guess who's made Head Boy…that's right! Draco Malfoy! Please R&R!

Rated: M for mentioning of drugs, cussing, some sexual content, and physical abuse.

**Drugs, Sex,…Change**

**Chapter 4: Intoxicated**

By:babyphat8701

(Draco's POV)

Draco woke up to the sound of loud foot steps coming from the hallway. He walked up to the compartment door and opened it to find that students from all years were exiting and climbing into the boats in pairs of 4, to get across the lake that separated them from Hogwarts. 'Well, I guess it's time to get off.'

"Hey mud blood, were here now wake up." He said shaking her roughly.

She didn't move.

"MUDBLOOD! WAAAKKEEEE UUUUPPPP!" He said yelling into her ear.

She didn't move.

'Oh hell. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit.' He started shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. " Fuck."

Then he saw her head lift up and she got up off the seat and started walking towards Malfoy, tripping over her feet. "Hey Draco, how are yo-" she tripped over her trunk, falling into Draco's arms in the process.

"Ugh-mudblood I told you not to have so many drinks didn't I…now you cant even walk straight. You are _so_ drunk."

"Nope! I'm absolutely intoxicated." She said giddily.

"I knew you would…" Malfoy muttered under his breath. "Well any-who, Gra-mudblood  
we have to hurry and get off this train, all the students and teachers are leaving without us…so be a good drunky and grab your trunk, your ugly-ass cat, and lets go." He said while stuffing her blue container, the one she had used to carry her beers, and zipped up her trunk.

"For your…in--fornation…I am no drunky! And further, Crooksy is..not..-burp- an ugly- ass. Gorgeous most kitty he is in the world." She said drunkenly. "And I refooz to go anyplaces with a person such as yourself…you." She said shaking a finger at him. "So you can just…go to hell you can."

Malfoy sighed, obviously aggravated. "Fine, then I'll just leave you here." He said as he began to walk out of the compartment door. He stopped as a pang of guilt rose up in his chest. 'He couldn't just leave her here. She was drunk…who knew what would happen to her if she is all alone on this train…and me…I would be in soooo much trouble with McGonnagal if she found out I left her here…damn why am I caring about this stupid mud blood anyway.." He turned around and walked towards Crookshanks kennel tied him onto the top of Hermione's trunk, put her trunk on top of his, took out his wand and waved it while saying _'Wingardium Leviosa' _(A/N-I have no clue if I spelt that right.)

"Ok mudblood, I'm going to do you a one time favor, ONE!" He said while putting his wand back in his pocket and picking up Hermione bridal style.

"Put me down now you ass! I need no help, I can take care of my own damn self!" She yelled while kicking and screaming. In a matter of seconds she was unconscious again

Malfoy just shook his head and walked out of the compartment, with their luggage floating behind them.

Please R&R! I know this chapter was sorta short but the next one will be much much longer!


	5. And then

Summary: Hermione is tired of being the quiet, no-it-all little bookworm she always was, she's sick of being the bushy haired, buck-toothed nerdy girl who no guy will ever talk to unless they have questions about some type of essay. Well when she comes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year…everyone's going to see a difference…maybe even for the worst?  
Summary cont'd: Hermione has also made Head Girl...and guess who's made Head Boy…that's right! Draco Malfoy! Please R&R!

Rated: M for mentioning of drugs, cussing, some sexual content, and physical abuse.

**Drugs, Sex,…Change  
Chapter 5: And Then...**  
By:babyphat8701

Draco quietly pushed open the entry hall doors and sneaked past the Great Hall, careful to make sure that no Professors saw him run up the moving stairs that led to what McGonagall had called _"their" _common room.

He had dodged 2 teachers, 3 ghosts, 4 wandering students, and had almost fallen off 3 moving staircases.

'Damn, this girl is going to be the death of me,' he said while walking towards the portrait which guarded their common room.

The portrait lazily asked Draco what he wanted the new password to be.

Draco laughed evilly inside his mind. "Draco Malfoy is the hottest, most sexiest man ever to step foot in Hogwarts."

"All THAT!" The portrait said appallingly. "Yes now hurry it up, this girl is starting to get heavy." He replied in a strained, yet impatient voice. "Hmph…very well." The portrait said as it swung open.

Draco ran inside as fast as he could and then dropped Hermione on the couch with a soft 'plop'.

"Damn…I wont be able to sit up straight for weeks." He exclaimed while stretching his arms, his back facing Hermione. "Well I better go get something for the mudblood." He said while walking towards the kitchen to get a wet cloth for Hermione's head.

He walked back into the common room with a damp cloth in his hand and sat on the coffee table next to the couch and carelessly put it on the top of her head. Suddenly Draco saw Hemrione stir and open her eyes slowly, then she sat up abruptly and smiled at him mischievously.

She then stood up and pushed him down so his back was on the coffee table, while putting her legs on each of his sides. "Granger what are you do-" He was interrupted by Hermione's lips capturing his, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Then she broke the kiss, and sat up staring into his now grey eyes. "What the hell did you do that for mudblood!" His only answer was Hermione pulling off her crop top and flinging it behind her, revealing nothing but her bare chest.

"Ummm…yes those are lovely , but they don't quite answer my question…" Hermione didn't seem to be comprehending what he was saying because his back was once again met with the cold, hard wooden feeling of the coffee table. She once again grasped his lips in another kiss and waited for him to respond.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

'Holy hell…this should not be going this should not be going on this should not be going on this should not be-god where did she learn to kiss like this' He thought inside his head.

'This isn't right, I should be stopping her right now…' he thought as he reached under him to push her off, but his hand was caught before he could even reach her hips, and raised over his head, with her fingers entwined in his.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

When she had finally taken a break from his mouth, and started working down to his neck, Draco _knew_ he had to stop this before it went on any further or worse-if anyone walked in on them. "Grang-mudblood. I demand you stop this right now, we both hate each other so we should be trying to kill each other not fraternizing. DO YOU HEAR ME! WE SHALL NOT FRATERNIZE WITH EACH OTHER! We find each other very revolting. So what we need to do is back up a little bit, get your top on, and walk away and pretend that this never happened." "Mmm…I non't tink o…" She started straddling him. "W-why not?" Draco stuttered while trying to stifle a moan, even though he couldn't see why this drunk Hermione would actually start to turn him on… "I ind you vury, _vury_ -" Hermione was cut short by the sound of someone saying "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

* * *

Hermione looked up to see non other than Professor McGonagall, who looked as though she wanted to smack some sense into her favorite student, Harry, who looked like who wanted to kill Malfoy with his bare hands, and Ron who looked like who wanted to vomit right then and there. 

"Wu' do it look ike…'m 'aking out with D'aco and it was ettin ood unil you so _udey _alked in onus!"

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Harry from where he was standing next to McGonagall.

"That's what I'd like to know!" said Draco who was still being pinned under Hermione.

"Nofin', but I'm vury 'lad you're con'derend bout' my wull ein'." She slured sweetly.

"Are you drunk?" Ron asked from next to Harry.

"Am I drunk…am I drunk…Draco am I drunk."

"Yes actually you are quite inebriated." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…ok I am in-eb-ur-nat-drunk."

Professor McGonagall walked over to them and pulled Hermione off of Draco and grabbed her crop top off of the lamp shade that was next to the couch. "Here put this back on…you two are coming down with me to the Headmasters office." said disgustedly.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Draco said in protest.

"Oh you call that nothing! Well if that's what you call nothing you'll need to be disciplined even more severely!"

Hermione just slurred, rather loudly actually, to McGonagall, "Oh shut up it's not _that _big of a deal! You're just mad that you haven't gotten laid since 1856, when they were just learning how to make brooms fly!"

"Well I NEVER!" McGonagall said hotly.

"That's what I _just said_ !" Hermione shouted at her.

"You are in soooo much trouble Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy, follow me!" Professor McGonagall turned around. "You too Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy you grab Ms.Granger and come on. The headmaster will have something to say about _this_." she exclaimed while pointing at the two of them. "AND PUT YOUR DAMN TOP BACK ON!"

* * *

Outside Dumbledore's office 

"Cuervo cuzzons." Mcgonagall said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle bowed its head and split into, revealing a spiral, stone staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall quickly rushed up the staircase and motioned Hermione and Draco to follow. Since Hermione couldn't even make out which way was left or right, Draco had to put her arm his neck and help her walk up them which he really didn't like since he had never helped anybody in his entire life.

As soon as they reached the top of the staircase, McGonagall lead them into the room and pointed out for them to sit down in the two seats in front of the desk.

The chair in front of them swung around, revealing the blue-twinkled eyed man known as Dumbledore. "Ahhh…Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Albus, these two were found doing what in my day we would've only been doing if we were married…on a coffee table I might add!" She said very flustered.

"Well in your day people didn't even own coffee tables…they used rocks…" Hermione muttered, obviously coming more sober. Draco snickered quietly.

McGonagall's breath caught in her throat and her cheeks turned a light, scarlet colored pink, and muttered something about kids having no respect for their elders now-in-days.

Mr. Malfoy…will you explain to me what happened?"

"Well…to put it simply…mudblood got drunk on the train, I had to carry her up to the common room-which let me say, is _not _and easy task-and then she attacked me and started snogging me like their was no day before, yesterday, or tomorrow. She was literally _all over _me, but I'm used to it with all the girls that chase me around school…there was actually this one girl I knew-"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy…and please refrain from using that word in my presence."

"What you mean mudblood?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply. He turned to Hermione. "Is this really all that happened?

"Yah I guess, why not?" She said while putting her head down on Dumbledore's desk, banging her head on it over and over, trying to stop the pain she was feeling in her head.

Dumbledore bent his head and stared at them for a few moments from under his glasses and said,while twirling his beard around with his index finger,to McGonagall, "I think they should just serve a detention Minerva, this doesn't seem too serious since, well…we can't all control our hormones now can we?"

"B-b-but she insulted me!" She cried out.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it…must've been all the drinks she had." He said with a chuckle.

"Ooo…" He said enthusiastically and picked up a Bertie Bott's Bean off his desk and stuck it into his mouth and smiled. "Mmm…how I adore _earwax_…"

* * *

Outside Dumbledore's Office 

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME EXPELLED! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET DRUNK FOR ANYWAY!" Draco shouted at Hermione.

"I don't think it really matters since we didn't get expelled anyway, so how about we just drop it." She said while walking away, back to their common rooms.

"Just drop it! You were like…ALL OVER ME! What was that about?"

"Like you said, I was drunk. So. Let. It. Go." She said once they had arrived to the entrance of their common rooms.

"Password?" said the portrait.

"Malfoy, what is the password?"

Draco smirked and said smugly, "Draco Malfoy is the hottest, most sexiest man ever to set foot in Hogwarts."

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me can't not joke around about anything for on-" Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the portrait swinging open.

"Well…," She glared at him. "I'm changing that password." She said as she stormed inside where she found Harry and Ron sitting on the dining room chairs.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name were you doing _all that_ with _him_ for!" Harry shouted. "Have you gone mad!"

"No, and I would really rather not talk about it _here_…you know what I would actually prefer to never speak of it again. So like I've been saying to Malfoy for the last6 minutes, lets just drop it, ok!" She said exasperatedly as she made her way up the stairs to their _shared _bathroom.

"NO WE WON'T!" Harry and Ron yelled as they followed her up the stairs.

"Yes we fucking will, or I won't ever speak to either of you ever again." She said as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in their faces.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione took a deep breath as she locked the door behind her and turned around and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment and then looked through the medicine cabinets, drawers,  
and bathroom cabinets…until she found what she was looking for:

_Scissors._

Slowly she knelt down on her knees andgrabbed a white cloth that was already folded neatly by the bathtub, rolled up the sleeve on her top,put the cloth under her arm and the scissors next to her wrist…and then…

ok thats the 5th chapter, sorry if it was too dramatic, too rushed, orgoing too slow,i tried my best. (A/N: if you're wondering how she got the scissors, well one of the hotelsive been in has scissors in there so...yah) it was a nice one though...anyway dont forget to review!


End file.
